Ark 13 Episode 24: Attack On The Tsukyo Clan
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Lucious Creed Skilled Vengence, One At A Time Uub: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwer1CiteBg )) 56.. 57… 58.. 59.. 60.. + Sweat exerting the pores on his skin began dripping down his forehead pursuing the tracks among his body , Eventually leaving a big “ Plop” against the cold lifeless cement floor of Red Dawns hide out , Lucious remained hanging from what most called the Salomon Ladder , The Salomon ladder’s metallic legs planted firmly within the ground held together with cement both sides spaced around 3.5 feet apart avoiding the event of the two colliding into either side. The rungs also made out of metallic material laid on both sides of the ladder sticking out at about a 35 degree angle and about 4 inches , The gap between the two ladders is an estimated amount of 4 feet .Lucious body remained hanging from the pole which were held up by the two ladders, The height growing higher as he pushed his knees against his chest while throwing his upper body forward forcing the pole to jump from one rung to the other . His hands going soft and moist due to the sweat he collected from the physical activity he placed upon his body , (( How it looks --- > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuJk69zP0No)) He then loosened his grip allowing his body to fall from the ladder landing on his feet his fingers laid firmly against the ground while his foot remained in a running position . His gaze set upon the wall before him “ Reay .. ? “ A voice said from the speakers which were held around the room , A break of silence crossed the room as one more sweat gallantly flew down Lucious brow , He lightly nodded before holes began to open within the walls razor blade disk dashing towards him at tremendous speed , Lucious pushed his back leg forcing him to dash forwards launching himself towards the disk , As the first desk met Lucious point of reach the young boy would quickly push his far leg before the leading foot turning his body at angle his back slightly turned towards the disk before using his calf muscle strength to push his body upwards doing a flip over the disk before it were able to touch him (( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7o8uzBU6A1qcokc4o1_400.gif )) As he landed too a quick roll ducking the second blade which slightly tookk a strain of hair along with it. Lucious quickly took of towards the wall another Disk coming at him forcing his body to retract slightly bending his body backwards avoiding contact with it . He then dashed towards the wall quickly sliding below the disk that followed . “ Almost there !...” He shouted reaching for the wall the energy set forth from the wall making contact with that hair that stood among his finger tips. The last disk pushed through a hole on the wall Lucious quickly planted his face on to the ground avoiding forcing contact among the wall. Once it was made the holes on the wall slowly sealed up . Lucious caught a quick breath wiping the sweat off his forehead “ Not bad .. Better than last time “ Lucious told himself pushing his self back onto his feet , He quickly strectched pushi the joints beneath his shoulder to take the anatomical position and quickly rotate in a extension position, His black cotton materialed towel swaying lightly among his shoulder . “ Whats next .. ? “ Ochigi would be sitting in the lab monitoring room watching and observing Lucious’s vitals. “Looks like he’s taking quite the improvement route isn’t he?” Asami would place a hand on her father in law’s shoulder. Ochigi nodded. “He’s been training frequently and his field progress has improved dramtically. He’s got a nack for this thing, it’s amazing what young talent can do now adays.” Leon would be sitting in his high chair watching for himself. “he’s really fast…I kinda wanna be like that. Swift and stuff.” Katarina would emerge from the door way making whoosh noises. “Haha I can do that!” She’d move her body as if she was in a hool-a-hoop, but it’d look more like spongebob doing his bubble blowing rutine than anything (reference. Click it nigga xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrH3GmSl3dI )She’d fall flat on her tiny butt and giggle the whole way down. Leon would sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “shouldn’t you be like reading books or something..” In the main room, Densuke had been up the night prior, devising multiple plans and strategies, to attack each individual Yakuza clan he could compile information on. It wasn’t hard. It was just the act od DOING these plans that could prove difficult. Densuke would sigh, and at random selection pick a clan to infiltrate tonight. “Tsukiyo Clan eh?..” Densuke would push a putton and news paper articles would start popping up about some of their associations and where certain suspicious activities have been noticed. “Oh? Colt you’ve been updating your files haven’t you you sorry piece of shit..” Densuke’s eyes would scan the articles accordingly, taking in every bit of info he could gather on them. “Host Clubs, gamling halls…and Tadashi Katana Industries. “ Densuke would shake his head. “Shouldn’t have made a company. Only makes it easier…” He’d type in a coulple of keys, and a file would pop up with a picture and a name. “To find you..Mr. Tadashi.” (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kenji_Tadashi ) Densuke would fold his arms, and read. “Nice..very nice..That’s all I needed for now. I think I know where we’re going to hit home.” Densuke would push a button on the intercom in the cave. “Lucious, come to the main room for briefing. Suit up while your at it.” Densuke would wait until he got there to fill him in. as he did, he’d begin putting on his own Red Dawn outfit. “Alright Lu, here’s how this going down. Tonight we’ll be starting out plan to ruin the Yakuza as a whole for completely giving our identities away. This won’t bring us any closer to redemption..but there’s a major power struggle going on at this moment, and we’ve got to tip the scales in our favor. We’ve got to mess with them, bait them into coming for us, only to eventually find out which one of these clans was the reason we were exposed. Don’t get me wrong. My father, Tetsu, knew that not every clan was bad, and they actually give back to the community as a whole…but in this world of whites and blacks there’s always a shade of grey, which can’t ever pick a side. That’s what we are. Tonight we’re hitting the Tsukio clan. From what I’ve researched their a group of noble men and women who place honor above even life. And very skilled swordsmen. We however…should be able to handle this. This might not be as easy as we suspect, so fight to your fullest, but do not kill. Understand?” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ81jRzaQ4E )Densuke would get a ring in through his ear piece. “It’s Ayperos..there was an explosion at a mall in the city. Should I check it out or meet you at the Tsukio clan area.” “No, head down there. My revenge is not more important, than the safety of the people….avoid the police, they’ll shoot on sight. They know your association with me, so be careful.” Ayperos nodded. “Copy that.” Densuke would nod to lu. “Hero up!” Densuke would run off towards the jet plane with a smirk on his face. “Love that line…hehehehe.” He’d make his way down the different rock ledge’s in the tunnel in an acrobatic manor, confident in Lu’s ability to keep up. With him arriving in the very center of the place, Densuke would place a hand on the podium right next to his location. The middle floor would rumble for a second as the floor slowly and looming opened up, splitting into two doors. A large black jet, would emerge slowly from those doors, with steam emitting form the base of it’s craves. Densuke would fold his arms waiting, until it stopped before he’d hop inside, and wait for Lu to take the passenger seat behind him. The jet set on auto pilot, it would make it’s thrusters would begin to spew a bright whitish blue flame before taking off down the way down the dark tunnel runway before being ejected out into the night sky, high above KPD radar altitudes, so they couldn’t be detected as they headed for Tsukio Katana industries..the plane started out low across the water leaving waves in it’s wake, but slowly picked up in altitude, and height progressively. they needed to find a personal point to hit first. What better place than a business of income?” The jet engine roared through the night leaving behind a cloudy trail in it’s wake, as it soared thorugh the midst of other night time clouds. The city lights always looked this bright above building lights. Uub: Lucious sat within the passenger seat of the black jet , He watched the skys pass him fom a view he failed to believe he would ever lay his gaze upon such a view , He watched as the birds flew past the sun as began to set , sacrificing it’s position to the crave for attention moons light , The Ocean forcing it’s wave upon the bottom heel of the jet as it flew slightly above sea leavel “ Nice !” Lucious complimented correcting the mask which sat slightly on his face , leaning it over a bit gently sitting it firmly above the temple of his nose. Lucious reached for his far shoulder dragging the seatbelt along with him placing it directly into the correct hold over his body . “ Lets get this show on the road shall we ,((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnYinISaQ7o )) These words were followed by the plugging of ear buds being placed within the ear lobe by Lucious hands which were held together by the covering of his midnight black gloves . He held his eyes shut allowing all the bad tension to elude through his suit , Giving room to the tune which fabricated through his skin. It didn’t take long for the ship to locate the mall , Due to the smoke erupting through the roof . “ Here we Go” Lucious quickly humped out of his seat , Dashing towards the mid parting of the Jet , he pressed a red button which stuck out to him the most . The floor slowly parting ways opening allowing the infuriated winds to take it’s Toll within the jet forcing Lucious hair back , he quickly pushed his hand against his face forcing the winds to flip directions . He held in his breath before allowing his body to fall head first “ Fear not my friends Heroes for Hire is here !!...” Lucious shouted landing upon the building which began falling apart “ Eh.. sounded too 1980’s.. I’ll just have to think of a new one .. “ Lucious attention was quickly caught by the sight of the far roof appearing to stumble upon Lucious “ Shit.. Shit Shit Shit !” He shouted as the Roof began to stumble upon every location his foot stepped upon it was as If Lucious was in a race for his life , A woman body stood out to Lucious her leg was caught upon the rebel and all that was apparent to Lucious was her hand reaching out for his assistance . “ Don’t worry.. Im coming “ (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_scbziJUEog )) His speed quickly quicken he forced his head low forcing his arms out into an extention position , His heart racing as it attempted to keep up with Lu’s thrive for justice , His options continued to cut short Lucious eyes were set upon the falling building which continued to follow his steps only this time it was getting worst as the roof began to fall along with it . “ Gah” he shouted as his foot met a loose railing forcing him to trip gently scrapping his knee , Lucious knew if he didn’t act he was soon to meet his Death , So without allowing a thought to set an appearance through his mind , The fast and sly young Vigilante would would reach for his Eskrima sticks , Quickly wacking the falling rebel to disperse before his face due to electrical charge he discharged through the sticks , He quickly turned towards his stomach forcing his wire cable out swinging it as if it was a lasso and launching it towards the end of the Roof he quickly climbed it before it was able to firmly tighten itself . “ Alright lady here I come “ Lucious began to climb a fall of death awaited him if he were to let go of the rope . He watched as the roof fell apart above him dodging the falling rebel eventually crossing paths with the girl . He watched as she nearly fell to her death , He pushed his weight upon the rope forcing it her direction he extended his arm out , A scream being dragged through her lung as she fell leaving a trail of echos to force a debut along with the fire set forth by the explosion. It was a moment of desperation Lu’s ears went deaf to all surrounding noises all was heard is that diamond plated necklace which stood around her neck to touch down against the ground.. but a sigh of relief as his palm forced a connection with her finger tips, Night owl forced his chattering teeth toger his cheeks forming a blush of red as he pulled her towards him to the point he would be hugging her waist. “ Alright lady hold on “ Lucious looked upwards the sky being clearly seen through a nearly roofless building . Lucious looked forward a clear window before him . He quickly nodde forcing a 360 spin to the point his back would be facing the window alone , He then forced the rope to rapidly swing back and forth till eventually “ THRASSSSH ! “ the sound of glass breaking as Lucious along with the lady began crashing through the window on to the roof of a 2115 Hummer v the sounds of it’s alarm ending the rapid beeping from the car. Lucious remained on his back His body looked completely paralyzed , the girl quickly rolling off of him her soft touch against his cheek , The young boys eyes opened to his surprise witnessing a group of people crowded over him. The first thing he reached for was the mask on his face not that it mattered anyway nearly the whole state knew his name but it never hurts to be too careful. He looked to his right and then to his left forcing his self back to his feet . They clapped they cheered and other things the FBI and o Yakuza clan officials who wanted to see the Heroes for Hire trialed to the very death tried there very best to stop . It was then Lu realized these folks pride remained strong and he would try anything possible to win back their Trust , Lucious quickly raised his fist smiling back at the crowd before dashing within the mall again disappearing into the smoke “Good job Lu, I’m lowering the cord. Ayperos is on the job of recovery, we need to get to the Tsukiyo Clan building asap. Let’s go.” Densuke would pilot the jet over Lu’s posistion. If he took hold of it, both of them would fly towards a rather wide, but shorter looking building. It was only 5 stories high, but it was about as wide as a foot ball field. The Tsuiko Katana Industries…”Move out silently.” Densuke would open the hatch door, and leap down, from there. His Black Dust version one outfit, on he’d land on the roof and if Lu followed close he’d be there too. Densuke would nod to Lu to crouch down. ()”Alright here’s the plan Lu, listen carefully. This is the factory I briefed you on. We’re gonna wreck the hell out of it and leave a message.” Densuke’s cloak covered his being as he and lu would tread down the hallway. Densuke held his arm out. He’d press a button on his watch, and the dim lighting would suddenly go dark. “I’ve thrashed the cameras for an hour. We’ve got time.” They’d continue down the hall way, with silent foot steps until coming upon the third floor. “here we are…” Densuke would squat down infront of the door. “Lu guard me whiles I open this door…if you see or hear anything, attack to incapacitate. Not kill. They’ve got some sort of encryption code…” Densuke would now be squatting with his cryptographic sequencer, attempting to hack the factory code. There were people starting to rustle through the hallways talking in a panic, but only 3 gaurds would be making their way thorugh the dark hallway towards the two of them. Densuke’s sonar picked them up but he had his hands tied. (take these guys out quietly, and efficiently, without a single sound made. The hallway is narrow, and you’ve got little space to work with, so make this good) Uub: Lucious lightly nodded as he stood firmly behind Densuke as he intrieved himself into hacking the factory code . “ Roger that “ Lucious whispered before squatting down his eyes , narrowed out in search of any sudden movement while his ear awaited any sudden noise , .. Sadly the two came prancing to Lu at the same time Lucious jumped at the sight of Three guards , He quickly darted up using the weight planted upon his heels to support him. He quickly took two back flips back darting his eyes towards the three men , He - One of them shouted before getting the end of Lu’s staff launched into his mid throat , His body fell back a bit his two mates catching him allowing him to pass the blood over flowing through his lungs to make it’s way on to there vest they Quickly jumped turning back to Lucious who had already cleared the scene , They quickly pulled their weapons from their belts , but before they were able to narrow it correctly at Night Owl , Lucious would quickly reach into the bottom right of his utiltly belt Jabbing the two from close range right beneath the chin to decrease the chances of making an alarming nose , “ That should keep you two quite …” Lucious quickly pounced back allowing the men to fall at his feet . He then darted his attention towards the first guard who was this close to rejoining the conscious only to be kick further down by the end of Lucious boot , The mans head was thrusted back meeting the floor with hard combat , Hard enough to knock him unconscious with a fair amount of time getting him out of the two’s hair . Allowing them to finish their job Lucious dashed towards Red Dawn “ I think we need to hurry up it’s only a matter of time till they notice those Three missing “ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxst2_Bi5aY )Densuke had just finshed decoding the door, and it made a loud “CLICK’ noise. Densuke would open the door, silently, and take a few steps inwards before the lights suddenly came on. The factory began running, producing steam from crafting metals and samurai swords abroad. Densuke looked around…the factories were literally making the loudest of “CLANK” and “CLUNK” noises. ‘Hmm…mass productions of Katana’s is a little..odd. Surely they only sell to dojo’s, and those are in short supply in Kashihana’s economy..’ He thought to himself. His black cowl shrouded over him, he’d nod to Lu. “Spread out and see what you can find.” Densuke would walk over to a katana, freshly produced. The steam emitted from the freshly made blade…it ‘d make even the finest swordsman cry. Densuke eyed it, and squinted. He picked the blade up one time, examining it, and looking at it.( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s ) “So, you think it’s alright to just break into my place and go through my things hm?” if lu heard it to he’d look up and see a man standing on the upper level stair case. Densuke would merely glance over to the man’s position, to at least get a photographic look of him. (how he looked http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j218/mewchan_no_kokoro/SDK%20cosplay/tuthanhthien-bontenmaru2.pngn /)He was a big and burley man, of Japanese orgins. Gruff and tuff with a wodden katana, a rather large one of that. Possibly made of balsa wood. His most noteable features were his blonde hair, and his eye patch..”Just visiting good sir. Wanted to..leave a message. So to speak. For your boss.” The big man scoffed and luaghted heartfully. “BWA---HAHAHA! And what makes you think I’m not the Oyabun?” Densuke would continue looking around in every which direction besides the burley man’s. “First of all, Oyabun do not carry themselves in such dastardly mannors unless they are confident of their stature. Even the rowdiest of them dress properly. Second, most Oyabun don’t hang at their establishments at 3 o clock in the morning. They’re the figureheads, and can’t risk to many public appearances clearly. However based on your demeanor can claim, you must be the Aniki.” Densuke would glance at him one more time. His contact lenses going into overdirve, matching facial features, and structures with police records, government ID’s, and social security numbers. In less than a second, he got a match. “Kazuki Harashima.” Kazuki raised his eyebrow, and scoffed once more. Suddenly the doors bursted open. Men, around 40 or 50 of them began to rush into the room. All of them dressed in black and white suits, with samurai swords in their hands. Katana’s to be exact. They all wore sunglasses,and looked well dressed to boot. Their swords all had matching gold kanji’s on the handles just below the hilt. Densuke could observe these things easily, with his analytical mind..As the room began filing Kazuiki would leap from his pedestal and land on the ground, dust rising up and bellowing outwards at his heavy movements. “Figured out my name huh? Must be some. Expsensive technology you’ve got in that suit of yours. Might be what the boss needs to get to the top of the yakuza underworld. Plus, Having the Red Dawn’s head as a throphy? HA! The amount of respect to be gained!” Densuke would look to see if LU was taking precuations to read the evniroment. “Maybe it could. Then again when your boss finds out what you’ve been doing with his merchandise. An honorable Oyabun like himself will be disgraced for all he’s worth.” “. . .what’re you getting at you beefed up runt.” Densuke would quickly grab one of the samurai swords freshly manufactured. He’d hold it up infront of him and turn it to the side, the yakuza men quickly took a step back thinking he was going to do something. Densuke merely twirled the sword in his right hand, and then stabbed it into the ground. Kicking the blade from it’s hilt, and then holding up the hilt, now bladeless. “The standard Samurai or “Bushido” Katana weighs 2,47 pounds, and is on average 39.84 inches in length, roughly a little under 4 feet. Tadashi industries is known for it’s quality katanas. Which you have distributed and distinguished via your gold symbol on your men’s weaponry. However what you’ve been selling..isn’t genuine. These Katana’s are only 2.15 pounds, and are exactly 3 feet in length. They’ve been hollowed out..for this.” Densuke would tilt the empty handle/hilt and a small bag of cocaine would roll out onto his gloved palm. He’d drop the hilt and hold the bag up with his two fingers, as the white eyes squinted from beneath his black cowl. The yakuza men had astonished looks on their faces, some of then weren’t even aware. Kazuiki growed a tidbit. ‘Crafty bastard..he got all that from the touch??’ He’d play it off with a laugh, a sinister one at that. “So we sell other things than just swords. BIG DEAL!. Ever clan has their dirty dealings heroes. That’s just the way the world works. What would you know of Yakuza dealings.” Densuke would drop the bag, and step on it with his foot. “The Yakuza code of Ethics..the Jingi.. Prevents the use, sale, or distribution of illegal drugs. Reason being The Yakuza were firm believers in personal and communal justice. The sale and distribution of drugs would shorten a man's life, thus taking his personal justice away. You know, Tadashi follows this code to the tee. He would kill every single man in this room, if he found out about this. You can spare yourselves if you turn yourselves in now. I’m shutting this factory down..he can thank me later.” Kazuki would scowl. “I’m gonna kill the both of you, and we’ll pretend this never HAPPENED!” Densuke would now be back to back with Lu, his cowl still covering his body as under it’s cover he grabbed shuriken, 4 of them, in each of his hands. “You’re on crowd control..cover me while I fish for more information. You lay the explosives down in key areas, i.e the corners of room, and the machines included. On my signal we’ll evacuate, and blow this place sky high. Incapacitate, do not kill. Move.” Densuke wasn’t in a teaching mood, not now. It was all business from this moment on. He knew Lu could handle himself, but now was the time to see if he could live up to his heroics with well devised plans instead of just bumrushes. (there are fifty men tops. Take out thirty of them, while making your way throughout the large stadium and placing plastic explosvies. Each of these men have this perk http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Swordsmanship and all it’s applications. Do this correctly, and that perk is yours.) Uub: ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=kaurWYl1nmQ)) “ You got it Dawn , Alright boys let's Dance ! “ He alarmed them quickly reaching for his midnight black eskrima sticks dosed with dashes of blue , Each stick a height of eight inches , with a width of four centimeters , They shot bolts of blue static upon retrieval he spread them shoulder width apart slowly dragging his feet towards the crowd of men , The further he gotten the quicker his pace gotten . It wasn’t long till Lucious was charging at them with his full potential his eskrima sticks collecting the bundle of kinetic energy furiating from the atmosphere , He quickly locked his feet within four feet from them , Using the tip of his heels to launch his body upwards , Causing the first strike by the sword set forth by the incoming thug to miss forcibly jabbing the area Lucious once stood . The young raven haired vigilante quickly landed on the tip of the sword using it as leverage to push him up further , He quickly pushed his leading foot forward the right foot to be more exact forcing it into the man's temple slightly jumping forward reaching for the railing of a ramp which lead to the second level of the factory , He quickly held on , Pushing his right leg over the ramp before throwing his whole body over it , As he landed he’d quickly dart his legs forward charging towards the fall wall which held an connection with the roof along with the cold floors . Lucious quickly punched the explosions onto the center , If the explosions were to explode at correct timing it would cause the whole roof to come tumbling down due to it only being able to rely on one leg which Lucious had yet to place the explosions on . When done He would quickly turn only to have his gaze caught by the large group of men charging towards him. He quickly forced his back on to the wall forcing his Eskrima ends to meet which caused a enlarging action eventually creating a bo staff . Lucious quickly placed it horizontally before him one thug forcing his sword down into the center , Lucious gave off a sly smirk before quickly forcing the staff apart again redirecting it to it’s Eskrima stick form allowing the mans katana slice through mid air , This action gave Lucious a short amount of time to advance to his next course of action . While the thugs Katana continued to slice through nothing Lucious would force his bod y to drop into a steady squat throwing his right arm forward . The right Eskrima stick firmly sitting firmly in the palm of his right hand , Pushing it directly behind his far leg before quickly dragging it forward to the point he would be tripped onto his own back . Lucious quickly leaped onto the railings , The dropped into a backflip pushing his feet together landing onto the chest of one of the thugs (( http://25.media.tumblr.com/f3b3246992d14 )) “ Damn it Kid ! Stay in one place ! “ One of the Thugs shouted poking his head out from above the railings , Lucious seated his hands among his waist chuckling to himself , “ What”s the matter ? Can’t keep up “ His voice was firmed but filled with confidence , confidence which almost lead him into the loss of an arm . Due to Lucious enhance reflex he was able to catch sight of the glimmering light of the katana about to split his arm away from his body . Lucious quickly evaded the attack but sadly not quick enough the katana left a cut on his arm Lucious , Luckily not deep enough to leave any severe damage . Lucious turned facing him quickly dropping into a backflip creating space between him and the thug , 2o feet to be exact he forced his back against a machine , Pollutant gasses being shout out from it’s noise eradicating a sound loud enough to disrupt his sense of thought . He quickly placed an explosive upon the machine . He spoke diverting the thugs attention from the sudden action. “ That was almost my arm you scum bag “ Lucious shouted aggressively his eyes set upon his opponent , “ It’s your head next kid “ The thug stated with a bit chuckle before charging at Lucious once more his blade held out aiming towards the chest . Lucious quickly stood firmly up , Allowing the man to believe he had him in his grasp before quickly pushing his far leg forward using his enhanced reflexes to slide his body against the thugs arm ending at his elbow before rolling over to the other side in a cart wheel fashion his feet hitting the thug with enough force to push his jaw out of it’s set proportion ( ( looks like this ------------------- >http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdz5r9JuuN1rr56cmo1_500.gif ) ) . Lucious landed upon his knee before rolling on his back again creating space between himself and the thugs again . He quickly dusted himself reverting his attention to the bundle of Thugs again , He quickly grew aggravated standing firmly up “ Alright.. Thats enough of this .. Im getting pissed off Time to end all of you ! “ ((((( NightOwls Theme ----- >http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUrQEuQDVzM ))) Lucious persona changed his eyebrows narrowed as he forced his teeth together clenching his fist to where his knuckles would announce thereself through his gloves . He pushed out towards him as they did the same to him . He threw his Eskrima stick in every direction whacking all that boldly stood in his way . He slid through through their feet forcing them to fall among each other quickly evading there katana’s to the point they would be slashing at their own mate . He threw a fair amount of disk aiding him in his attack , He did backflips over them confusing them a bit using his enhance speed to force this scene too look as if a whole rumble broke out . Lucious would then launch explosives beneath many of the machines as he crossed their path while fighting back at the opponents . It all worked till he was left standing with one man he was slightly better than the rest of them but still he held the same difficulty level in Lucious eyes .. Lightweight. Nightowls Staff along with his katana would continue to cross paths as they threw blows at each other . It was then NighOwl grew tired of the repetition , He quickly led him to a far machine which was left unattended , He led the thug towards it to the point his back would be turned towards the machine . Drugs being spat out through the mouth of this vicious machine . Lucious quickly launched his explosion within the exit which lead to an Overload . The machine unable to recognize the substance would force the machine to explode forcing Both Night Owl along with the thug to be launched outward into the opening . Both surviving the explosion but due to the thug having a closer reach towards it he would suffer severe burning . Lucious rolled back on to his feet dragging them towards him , Lucious held his foot on the mans chest repeatedly jabbing him in the face with blind fury nearly killing him , It was the sight of his reflection in the thugs pleading eyes that stopped Lucious in his tracks causing him to retract his next blow to the head rolling on to his back “ What .. What the hell was that “ (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=LGJqzZdmdtE ) Once Lu took off Densuke wasted not time contrary to what it seemed. He began to walk through the crowd to get to Kazuki. Men came at him from what seemed like every direction. Densuke didn’t have time to do to much so he made it as quick as possible..which was already fast as a matter of fact. The men form both angles left and right simultaneously slashed at Densuke, but with a raise of his forearms, the blades would collide with his gauntlets, with a loud “THUMP” Densuke would then twirl his hand’s downwards so fast , his arms looked like black and grey whips, as he disarmed the Japanese men easily, only to then spin around. His cap spun with him creating a black ball for a second, before he revealed himself in a squat, throwing out multiple shuriken, 8 to be exact, impaling 4 men in both of their knee caps, cracking them on impact and causing them to fall to the ground squirming. A man rushed him from the left, with a horizontal sword sweep. Densuke raised his left foot in a side kick, and redirected the blade, to stab the man through his shoulder, and send him flying into the crowd. To tie in, Densuke would spin forward and twirl, into an axel jump, aerial axe kicking a man in the face, causing his entire upper body to slump downwards. Densuke then grabbed the man by his hair, and stood him back upright for a moment. “DIE RED DAAAAAAAAAWN!” 2 Yakuza men rushed from the back of Densuke, with precisely aimed lunges going straight for the kidneys. Densuke would step forward with his right foot, and pivot to a twirl, throwing the man whom he had grabbed into the bodies of the other two men who originally lunged at him. They came one after another. In rapid succession. One came with a diagonal slice. Another with some fancy aerial front flipping maneuver, and another who appeared to move at the speed of an expert, rushing in low and crouched. He was going to convert his stance into an upward slice..densuke could analyze these tings from body language and experience alone. He was hardwired for combat. As a Koikonjitto The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability. The diagonal slicing man, had his caught between the 3 edged prongs of densuke’s gauntlets, located on the ends of his forearm. Being able to use every muscle in his body, where as the average human could only use 20%, Densuke would have no problem splitting his forearms, and snapping the man’s sword clan in two (how it looked http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view7/4762801/batman-sword-counter-o.gif )and continued his counter, with a squatting punch to the groin, which sent him flying back by 7 feet. He countered the spinning flipping maneuver , by leaping up transcending the man’s height and delivering a spinning roundhouse kick to his back, breaking his spine on impact and sending him face planting to the ground. The Yakuza who was crouched low and rushing was a fast one. At least he would’ve been if enhanced reflexes hadn’t come into play. Densuke merely side stepped this man, not even the wind moved his cape but a centimeter, as he’d stick his foot out, while simultaneously pushing the man’s head downward in a loop like fashion, causing him to completely flip forward, not once but twice, before hitting his head on a steel pipe on a machine, and his body went unconsciously limp. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hwtb7gJ2HD0 ) Kazuiki growled and drew his wooden katana pointing it at Densuke. Densuke had his back to the man a clear sign of disrespect. “YOU WON’T DISGRACE THE TSUKIYO CLAN!!!!” The large burley man rushed towards him, in a grizzly like fashion. His wooden katana drawn back in one hand. It began to glow a bright red, symbolizing his usage of chi. Densuke squinted at this man through the cowl. He slipped a smoke bomb from his utility belt and deployed it. A thick purple mist encompassed the both of them on sight. The burley man looked around for a second in confusion until Densuke came from what could only be described as no where, and leapt into the air, kneeing the giant in his chin. With his momentum, he’d twirl in the air and stomp his right foot into the giants other good eye, before descending down with a double axe handle attack to his skull. The giant leaned forward, which was his mistake. (like this gif, except the last part. file:///C:/Users/Team%20Fist/Pictures/Gif%20Downloads/batman-s-peak-human-combat-o.gif ) Once the giant leaned in, Densuke would club the beast by the back of his neck, activating a reflex in his spine that caused his body to shoot upwards, straight like a plank of wood. Densuke would casually step in, but to the giant it seemed like he teleported, and Densuke would begin to rain a barrage of blows to the giants vital spots and nerves, locking the muscles, inducing temporal seizures, and even opening and sealing off the esophagus in what seemed like a quick succession of hist. (like this file:///C:/Users/Team%20Fist/Pictures/Gif%20Downloads/tumblr_ly2solTiql1qmtooao1_1280.gif ) after only a minute the giants body would collapse backwards on the ground, shaking violently. Explosions went off all around Densuke. “Good work Lu..” he uttered to himself. Before the very last explosion Densuke would grapple to the ceiling of the roof, and swing over to a machine that was about to explode. His back facing it, once the machine exploded, he’d ride the wave of force, spreading the cape outwards and shooting 30 feet high into the air. The cape acted as a glider, and allowed him to find safe decent on a near by rooftop. He could see that Lu had done properly and smiled to himself. Contacting lu via ear piece. “Job’s done. Back to base, for assessment. Good job kid.” The lightness in densuke’s voice had returned, and as it did a jet would roar by, and hover in place for a while. Descending a ladder of Lu’s position, allowing him to grab on. Densuke would shoot his grapple hook to the planes wing, and allow it to carry him off wards in that fashion. The Tadashi sword company roared in flames completely destroyed, it was the only factory they had record on. “My work…is far from done.” The jet made it’s way back towards the outskirts of D2, towards home best for rest and mission review. Category:Ark 13